The fluorescence lifetimes of proteins, polypeptides and model compounds will be measured. The effect of environment on radiative rates in tryptophan will be determined by measurement of the fluroescence yields and lifetimes in different media, including micelles. The effect of substrate binding and association on chromophoric lifetime will also be studied in proteins.